growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Items By Rarity
Here is a list of some of the items of Growtopia sorted by their rarity in ascending order. Please feel free to help finish this list. Items with Rarity If you want to see the rarity of the farming items only, then click here. Note that items in bold are found in Holiday Events and items in italic are very rarely found in the game. Rarity 1 - Dirt, Martian Soil, Mars Rock, Rock, Lava, Cave Background, Sand, Lava Cube, Deep Rock, Chemical G, Sandstone Wall, Deep Sand, Ocean Rock, Boulder, Candy Corn, Churro Block, Winter Gift, Magic Egg, [[Rollback Plaque|'Rollback Plaque']], ''Rollback Plaque II, Rollback Plaque III'' Rarity 2 - Door, Sign, Grass, Wood Block, Mission Block, Lava Rock, Glass Pane, Martian Tree Rarity 3 - Wheat, Terracotta Pot, Super Crate Box, Bricks, Happy Joy Plaque, Cargo Shorts, Crappy Sign, Mushroom, Daisy, Rose, Torch, Amber Glass, Rock Background Rarity 4 - Mud Glob, Brown Block, Wooden Platform, Wooden Background, Cliffside, Red Block, Grey Block, Black Block, Brown Hair, Tan Shirt, Stinky Socks, Pointy sign Rarity 5 - Aqua Block, Green Block, Stone Wall, Evil Bricks, Danger Sign, Rock Platform, Hot Head, Worthless Rags, Santa Pants, Boots, Brown Shoes Rarity 6 - Yellow Block, White Block, Window, Wooden Table, Poppy, Red Hair, Biker Stache, Jeans, Black Pants, Shades Rarity 7 - Toilet, Barn Block, Glass Block, Red Bricks, Grimstone, Flowery Wallpaper, Brick Background, Red Riding Hood, Tuxedo, Green Shirt, Santa Vest Rarity 8 -Death Spikes, Pencil, Dungeon Door, Bunny Mask, Red Wood Wall, Blonde Bombshell, Long Brown Hair, Burglar Mask, X-Ray Specs Rarity 9 - Sheet Music: Blank, Devil Horns, Orange Block, Barn Door, Bush, Exclamation Sign, Viking Helmet Rarity 10 - Comet Dust, Chemical R, House Entrance, Stripey Wallpaper, Wooden Window, Painting: Dink Duck, Painting: Yerfdog, Messy Auburn Tresses, Santa Hat, Cyclopean Visor, Referee Shirt, Flashlight, Lovely Pink Dress, Starseed Rarity 11 - Window Curtains, Checker Wallpaper, Tenement Building, Barrel, Sidewalk, Red Glass Block, Wooden Chair, Flat-top, Green Skirt, Sword, Asbestos Boots, Patent Leather Shoes, Tomato, Dark Grey Block, Dark Brown Block, Dark Red Block Rarity 12 - Water Bucket, Blueberry, Western Building, Staircase, Rooster Hat, Pigtail, Gold-Rimmed Glasses, Gambler's Visor, Baseball Bat, Dark Green Block Rarity 13 - Tiger Block, Sheet Music: Drums, Bathtub, Twisted Spikes, Big Old Down Arrow, Big Old Sideways Arrow, Afro, Baseball Cap, Red Coat, Dark Yellow Block Rarity 14 - Sheet Music: Piano Note, Bubble Wrap, Biohazard Sign, Candy Cane Block, Western Banner, Dresser, Saloon Doors, Briefcase, Bed, Spikey Hair, Froghat, Green Blouse, Leopard Leggings, Monster Feet Rarity 15 - Sheet Music: Flat Piano, Tangram Blocks, Blue Block, Olde Timey Radio, Secret Passage, Polka Dot Block, Lattice Background, Creepy Wallpaper, Chemical Y, Tangyuan, Snorkel, White Beard, Zombie-Stompin' Boots, Air Duct Rarity 16 - Portcullis, Gargoyle, Just One Boxing Glove, Wicker Basket, Big Glasses, Dark Orange Block Rarity 17 - Pickaxe, Ancient Stone Gate, Picket Fence, Cactus, Screen Door, Cosmic Hair, TV Head Rarity 18 - Cuzco Wall Mount, Blue Star Wallpaper, Foliage, Sandstone, Plumbing, Das Red Balloon, Ski Cap, Sexy Boxers Rarity 19 - Purple Block, For Sale Sign, Apple, Red Sweatpants, Grey Hair Bun, Old-Timey Hat, Barky's Mask Rarity 20 - Outie Block, School Desk, Happy Flower Grass, Long Black Hair Rarity 21 - Swiss Cheese Block, Gem Sign, Seaweed, Brainwave Capacitor, Dark Blue Block Rarity 22 - Coral, Race Start Flag, Blue Glass Block, Big Old Up Arrow, Diving Board, Alien Block, 'Firefighter Pants - Yellow, Wall Like An Egyptian Rarity 23 - Cutaway Building, Rubber Ducky, Granite Block, Dreamstone Block Rarity 24 - Sugar Cane, Wrought-Iron Fence, Table Lamp, Secret Of Growtopia, Purple Thong Rarity 25 - Chemical B, Puzzle Brick, Sheet Music: Flat Bass Rarity 26 - Iron Bars, Neon Lights, Tie Dyed Shirt, Dark Purple Block Rarity 27 - Rarity 28 - Cloudstone Block, Rainbow Block, Palm Tree, Red Sportsball Jersey Rarity 29 - 'Candy Cane Platform, Amphora, Peg Leg, Starchild Makeup, Pink Hair Bow, Comet Shirt Rarity 30 - Note Block, Ice, Innie Block, Obelisk, Shop Sign, Climbing Vine, Cobweb Rarity 31 - Snowy Rocks, Potted Daisy, Hospital Bed, Antidote, Face Bandana, Lollipop, Firefighter Helmet - Yellow Rarity 32 - Sheet Music: Sharp Bass, Sequoia Tree Rarity 33 - Card Block, Solar Panel, Giant Candle, Race End Flag Rarity 34 - Rarity 35 - Steel Block, Clouds, Cosmic Pants Rarity 36 - Military Radio, Purple Mohawk, Winter Scarf, Antler Hat Rarity 37 - Rarity 38 - Music Box, Magic Bacon Wallpaper Rarity 39 - Rarity 40 - Fishbowl, The Darkness, Vamp Vest Rarity 41 - Venus Guytrap, Hanging Guytrap, Purple Stuff, Couch, Gold Block Rarity 42 - Blackrock Wall ,Checkpoint, Theater Seat, Jail Door, Black Wallpaper, Grey Wallpaper, Red Wallpaper, Brown Wallpaper, Snowball, Happy Sun Shirt, Fish Tank Rarity 43 - Space Connector, Aqua Wallpaper, Green Wallpaper, Yeti Hat Rarity 44 - Seagull, Cave Entrance, Yellow Wallpaper, White Wallpaper, Ninja Mask Rarity 45 - Siberian Tiger Block Rarity 46 - Marble Block, Toxic Waste Barrel, Fireplace, Festivus Pole Rarity 47 - Marquee Block, Air Robinsons, Orange Wallpaper, Fairy Crown, Fairy Wand, Evil Bricks Background Rarity 48 - Candy Cane Fence, Wetsuit Pants, Blue Star Shoes, Fairy Skirt, Buckskin Pants Rarity 49 - Glowy Block, Stage Support, Flower Checkpoint, Ruby Slippers, Buckskin Hood Rarity 50 - Antimatter dust, Happy Unicorn Block, Chemical P, Devilfruit, Fairy Dress, Glowing Nose Rarity 51 - Golden Halo, Fairy Slippers, White Bellbottoms, Cosmic Skirt Rarity 52 - Chalkboard, Cash Register, Fairy Wings, Velour Space Uniform Rarity 53 - Pinball Bumper, Theater Curtain, Pirate Hat, Blue Wallpaper, Astronaut Pack Rarity 54 - Mega Rock Speaker, Fire Hydrant Rarity 55 - Treasure Chest, Caveman Club, Buckskin Jacket, Transmatter field Rarity 56 - Giant Clam, Jellyfish Rarity 57 - Dragon Gate, Purple Wallpaper, Aqua Hair, Knight Helmet Rarity 58 - Golden Sword Rarity 59 - Drumkit, Ninja Tights, Unearthly Chemical Rarity 60 - Gateway To Adventure, Wizard's Robe Rarity 61 - Shockinator, Wetsuit Top Rarity 62 - Rarity 63 - Campfire Rarity 64 - Director's Chair, Adventure Item - Key Rarity 65 - Robot Wants Dubstep, All Wizard Hats Rarity 66 - Rarity 67 - Rarity 68 - Eyepatch, Adventure Item - Torch Rarity 69 - High Tech Block, High Tech Wall, GrowBeats Headphones Rarity 70 - Dice Block, Rock N' Roll Wallpaper, Skull Mask, Hockey Mask, Claw Glove Rarity 71 - Roshambo Block, Stove, Diving Board Support, Movie Screen, Flatscreen TV, Flamethrower Rarity 72 - Rockin' Headband, Blue Mailbox, Skeleton, Hammer Pants Rarity 73 -Pocket Lighter Rarity 74 - Space Command Seat, Rainbow Wig Rarity 75 - Microwave, Diving Bell, Sack O' Joy Rarity 76 - E-Z Cook Oven, Fire Escape Rarity 77 - Password Door Rarity 78 - Orange Portal, Zeta Reticulant Mask Rarity 79 - Time-Space Rupture, Fishnet Leggings Rarity 80 - Flapper Dress, Mystery Block, Vampire Fangs, Phone Booth Rarity 81 - Cigar Rarity 82 - Science Station, Astronaut Helmet, Pinstripe Suit, Space Helmet Rarity 83 - Surgical Tools, Fedora Rarity 84 - Blue Portal Rarity 85 - Great White Shark, Rocket Pack, Snowmobile Rarity 86 - Combat Vest, Saturday Night Vest Rarity 87 - Chandelier, Transmog Crystal Rarity 88 - Superhero Clothes Rarity 89 - Gothic Building, Buffalo, Parasol, Pinstripe Pants Rarity 90 - Mystery Chemical, Dominatus Moderateus Rarity 91 - Scoreboard, Coffee Maker Rarity 92 - Movie Camera Rarity 93 -Fire Hose Rarity 94 - Victrola, Fishing Rod Rarity 95 - Slot Machine, Tombstone, Crimson Eagle Wings Rarity 96 - Ripper Wings, Black Beret Rarity 97- Rarity 98 - Rocket Thruster, Cow Cube Rarity 99 - Laboratory Rarity 100 - Crystal Block, Geiger Crystals, Legen Seed, Dary Seed, Black Crystal Dragon, [[Sungate|'Sungate']] Rarity 101 - Forcefield , Vampire Cape, Cosmic Lenses Rarity 105 - Sporty Goal Rarity 116 - Fuel Pack, Ecto Pack Rarity 122 - Growies Cap Rarity 123 - Ruby Block Rarity 125 - Holiday Cheer Bomb Rarity 126 - Growsabers Rarity 128 - Ice Cube Rarity 135 - Emerald Block Rarity 141 - Diamond Ring, Battle Trout Rarity 146 - Game Block, Frozen DNA Fragment A Rarity 150 - Holiday Gift Box Rarity 155 - Thingamajig Rarity 155 - Forge Rarity 162 - Yeonnalligi Rarity 165 - Emerald Necklace Rarity 168 - Game Flag Rarity 179 - Game Goal Rarity 194 - Whatchamacallit Rarity 200 - Legendary Wizard Rarity 217 - Frozen DNA Fragment B Rarity 229 - Staging Platform Rarity 241 - Game Grave Rarity 258 - Rainbow Wings Rarity 363 - Mini Mammoth Leash Items without Rarity Event Items Carnival Items - Red Pennant, Green Pennant, Yellow Pennant, Blue Pennant, Golden Ticket, Carnival Block, Carnival Wallpaper, Carnival Pipe, Carnival Platform, Carnival Awning, Carnival Sign, Funhouse Mirror, Lion Block, Elephant Block, Ringmaster Suit, Ringmaster Hat, Tiny Tank, Lion Taming Whip, Blazing Electro Wings, Calliope, Diamond Wings, Orbs of Elixir, Diamond Rocket Shoes, Diamond Diaper, Edvoid's Fire-Nado Valentine's Items - Heartstone Block, Candy Heart, Perfume, Valensign, Valentine, Diaper, Ruby Necklace, Heartbow, Teeny Angel Wings, Angel Wings, Golden Heart Crystal, Love Bug, Heartbreaker Hammer, Golden Diaper, Golden Angel Wings, Golden Heartbow, Golden Diamond Necklace, Golden Air Robinsons, Golden Teeny Angel Wings, Golden Love Bug, Heavenly Scythe St. Patrick's Week Items - Orange Beard, Leprechaun Hat, Green Pants, Leprechaun Suit, Leprechaun Shoes, Green Beer, Lucky Clover, Blarney Pebble, Celtic Block, Pet Leprechaun, Green Bowtie, Green Pageboy, Green Glasses, Slimy Green Hair, Corncob Pipe, Lucky Horseshoe, Kilt, Actual Leprechaun Hat, Super Cape - Emerald, Sports Irish Horse, Emerald Lock Party Items - Skyrocket, Party Hat, Party Glasses, Party Horn, Party Vest, Party Pants, Party Socks, Party Confetti, Party Block, Party Tunes, Party-In-A-Box, Weather Machine - Party, Party Boom Box Summer Fest Items - Men's Swimsuit, Swim Fins, Women's Swimsuit, Beach Umbrella, Summer Surprise, Hula Bobblehead, Fireworks, Beach Blast, Barbecue Grill, Water Wings, Squirt Gun, Phoenix Wings, Super Fireworks, Sea Monster Floatie, Sand Castle, Summer Kite Harvest Festival Items - Prosperity Mooncake, Harmony Mooncake, Longevity Mooncake, Peace Mooncake, Balance Mooncake, Songpyeon, Sky Lantern, Hand Scythe, Ultra Grow Spray, Harvest Moon Blast, Autumn Bomb, Sunflower Checkpoint, Scarecrow, Chinese Lantern, Moon Block, Gat, Moon Mask, Purple Hanbok Pants, Purple Hanbok Top, Yellow Hanbok Pants, Yellow Hanbok Top, Green Hanbok Pants, Green Hanbok Top, Chinese Dragon Tail, Chinese Dragon Body, Chinese Dragon Head, Harvester, Diamond Flashaxe, Autumn Wings, Zeus' Lightning Bolt 'Shop Items' Non-Holiday Weather Machines - Weather Machine - Sunny, Weather Machine - Night, Weather Machine - Rainy, Weather Machine - Arid, Weather Machine - Warp Speed Non-Holiday Blasts - Desert Blast, Mars Blast, Thermonuclear Blast, Undersea Blast Unicorn Items - Awkward Friendly Unicorn, Very Bad Unicorn, Horse Mask, Unicorn Jumper, Unicorn Horn Awesome Items (section from the store) - Turtle Hat, Tiny Horsie, Pleiadian Star Ship, Dragon Hand, Little Red Corvette, Stick Horse, Ambulance, Riding Raptor, Mid-Pacific Owl, Unicorn Garland, Starboard, Growley Motorcycle, Geiger Counter, Pet Slime Locks - Small Lock, Big Lock, Huge Lock, World Lock, Diamond Lock All Growtoken Items - click here 'Others' Machine Parts - Kerjigger, Thingamabob, Doohickey, Thingamajig, Watchamacallit, Doodad Trophies and Awards - Ultra Trophy 3000, Growie Award, Mint Julep, Growie Award, Golden Apple, Rabit Foot Moderator Items - Fire Wand, Freeze Wand, Curse Wand, Duct Tape ' ' 'Retired items of Growtopia' Retired items of Growtopia sorted by their rarity. Category:Items